


Prompts

by StarwolfDevision



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwolfDevision/pseuds/StarwolfDevision
Summary: Searching for prompts related to Master/slave dynamics. Meant for an unwilling slave. Things to train a slave for... ways they might punish/be cruel and abusive. Reasons they might punish/be cruel and abusive. Scenes to write... etc.Transformers Prime and G1 are what I'm working with mostly.





	Prompts

Ok I need situations where a mech would beat up another mech to vent anger  
Or if said mech disobeyed them  
Or if they happened to do or say something to piss the other one off  
Or situations where a master is training a forced slave  
So the enslaved is unwilling to be their slave  
And fighting or resisting them  
Scenes and situation prompts  
Ideas of punishment too  
And fanfic suggestions that depict similar situations

What might piss off Starscream? 

What might be tasks he'd assign his slave to doing? 

Rules he might lay down for a slave/pet?

BDSM resources/reading material recommended?

Other fanfics that relate to the subjects mentioned? -for inspiration?-

I am stuck on several of my current fics and just need ideas to push forward, scene suggestions, discussions, prompts, anything of the sort. Anything to get over the writers block and keep going forward.


End file.
